The Spark
by HPFANGIB
Summary: Harry finds his 'power he knows not'. Quick little story, just having fun when I wrote this a long time ago.


Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc.

are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is

intended

The Spark

Harry sat heavily on his bed, bumping it against the night stand and sending the lamp onto the floor. Harry cursed as the light went out. "Great! Uncle Vernon going to kill me if I broke another bulb!" but luckily the bulb seemed to be intact, just the light fixture seemed to be loose but he didn't see the loose wire and when he attempted to put the light right there was a flash and a shot of pain before he jerked his hand away. "Owh that hurt." He yelled receiving a "shut up boy" from Uncle Vernon.

Harry chancing another note for using magic outside of school from the ministry he repaired the lamp and sat down to study the welt from the shock he had received on his thumb. He had felt something before the pain made him jump, he felt energized, but he really could not focus on it because of the welt. He was considering using the healing charm that Hermione insisted he learn, it would only heal minor scrapes and cuts, but as he watched, the welt had started to heal on its own and the lingering pain faded. He had never been shocked before but he had not been expecting to be able to heal that quickly.

However, without the pain he felt something inside him, it was different, a warmth maybe, and even as the welt finally healed completely he still had the tingling. He continued to rub where the welt had been while he thought of the pain and the feeling he had when he received it and surprisingly another flash jumped between his thumb and forefinger. With the flash came another shot of pain but this time two welts one on his thumb and the other on his forefinger and again he watched as the pain and the welts started to disappear until within thirty seconds they were gone.

Harry sat in stunned silence for ten minutes just trying to figure that out before he tried to make another spark between his fingers. It only took a second of thinking about the feeling he had the last time and another spark shot between his fingers accompanied but a pain and welts but they were less painful and to his surprise healed even quicker than the last time.

Remembering he was waiting for a ministry owl he looked to the window but found no owls only darkness outside. After several more tries, he was able to get the spark to jump back and forth between thumb and forefinger. Then after twenty minutes, he felt no pain nor had any new welts appeared, his body had learned or his magic had and the little spark no longer hurt him and within an hour, he was able to make a spark jump between his hands.

While Harry was learning about his new and strange ability Hermione heard several loud pops and her instincts told her to dive pulling her father down with her and yelling to her mom at the same time. "Mom down!" just and the living room window burst showering them with glass.

The glass doors in the dining room shattered next and Hermione looked over the couch and sent a "Reducto" at the shadow that was coming through. She learned just weeks earlier at the Department of Mysteries not to stun; they just woke back up but to do as much damage as you can. She learned that lesson the hard way, she still had three days of potion to take and her scar was still stiff and sore. The Death Eater was quick and dove to the side but the one that had followed never saw it coming, he died two minutes later. The first Death Eater turned his wand towards Hermione as a paring knife Hermione's mom had been using struck his arm, cutting him slightly. The Death Eater was distracted long enough for Hermione to pop back up and sent another "Reducto" that Death Eater no longer had a shoulder and would bleed to death within three minutes.

Death Eaters were now coming through the front door, Hermione saw her dad get stunned but even as she yelled "Dad!" she hit that Death Eater with another "Reducto" where his manhood used to be. The Death Eater crumpled to the floor, if he survived, he would not be having kids he did not and died slowly and quit painfully.

"Granger!" Hermione heard the very familiar voice of Draco but as she spun around but it was too late she saw the stunner just before she collapsed.

Hermione awoke in the sitting position on the couch but she could not move, being in a full body bind. Her mother was lying on the floor in front of her and she could see her dad, out of the corner of her eye beside her in a full body bind. Hermione watched silently and helplessly as Draco awoke her mother before turning to grin at her. "The Dark Lord said not to harm you but your mother, she'll enjoy this." He said as he lowered his pants. The size of him or lack of would have been laughable if he was not going to do what he was planning to do. Hermione tried to scream while Draco raped her. Luckily, Hermione was spared her mother's screams because she was being silenced. Hermione watched as Draco finished another took his place and another and another. Luckily, her mother had long ago passed out. Bellatrix sat on the chair and watched with glee. Finally, Hermione though it was over when the last had, had his way, but Draco was not finished. "Does she give good head, Granger? Maybe I should ask your dad?" with that said Draco knelt down beside her mother and opened her mouth but only after a few sickening strokes her mother who was not completely out of it bite down hard. Draco screamed and rolled over holding his nuts because that is all that was there. Hermione's mom was just able to spit it out before the killing curse took her life with another curse taking her dads soon after. Hermione could only thank god for sparing her parents any more pain before Bellatrix stood her eyes flared with anger and turning her wand on Hermione. Two things ran through her mind, first she was lucky she would not be getting the same treatment and the second being how she failed Harry, vowing she would take ten times what her mother had received if she could just continue to help Harry.

"Enough!" Bellatrix turned to glare at the death eater who interrupted. The voice was unmistakable, even through all the crying Draco was doing as he held his bleeding groin on the floor. "Dark Lord wants her alive!"

Bellatrix turned back defiantly still intending to kill the mudblood, but her sense of preservation kicked and instead of a green bolt of the killing curse Hermione saw the red of a stunner just before it hit her, while Harry sat in his room blissfully un a where.

"This is so cool!" Harry thought even though he had been expecting an owl from the ministry for over an hour. He had pretty much given up and started to try to put more of his own power into the spark that he had kept bouncing between his hands. He was now playing with it, bouncing it from his index fingers to between his middle fingers down to the next, and finally bouncing it between his pinkies. He could now control which fingers he wanted to bounce it too.

Next, he tried bouncing another and found that to be easy, so he tried a third and then fourth soon he was bouncing the sparks between all his fingers at one time. Starting to get bored, he tried something else, and thought of a ball of sparks balanced between his hands and watched in fascination as first a small spark was held suspended between his hands to be joined by others. The new swirling ball of contained sparks slowly grew into golf ball size. Harry was having a good day but the same time Tonks was having a very bad one.

"Auror Tonks!...Auror Tonks!" Tonks stopped and turned angrily she did not have time for this.

"Yaxley! I'm in a hurry here; Death Eaters are attacking a Muggle family." Tonks turned and continued to the Ministry lifts to take her up so she could Apparate, not caring if Yaxley followed in fact, she hoped he did not. He always gave her the creeps.

"Yes Yes I know, your Friends with that family right?" Yaxley was now beside her keeping pace, even if he was having a hard time.

"The Grangers, yes Why?" Tonks asked stopping slightly confused, she was even more confused as he handed her a quill, probably from his own desk. Tonks looked down at it confused as Yaxley taped it with his wand and Tonks suddenly felt the familiar tug of a port key and was gone and Yaxley returned to his office as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

As soon as the port key dropped Tonks, she knew she was in trouble; eight Death Eaters surrounded her each pointing a wand at her. She moving instinctively, kicking out at the one to her right, she heard the satisfying pop of his knee being separated and his yell of pain as he dropped, she already had her wand out and was firing a Reducto at the one to her left. She had not had her wand up fully so the first Death Eater should feel lucky at least he still had both his legs. Tonks had just aimed and fired again at the next when everything went black.

Two Death Eaters were holding Tonks when she woke. "I'm Going to kill Yaxley!" she yelled trying to free herself.

She froze when she looked up and found she was facing Voldemort on his throne. "Ah Miss Tonks, so good of you to join us, I must congratulate you, taking out three of my Death Eaters." Voldemort looked at Tonks surprised face and laughed. "Oh no Miss Tonks," he gestured to the two lifeless bodies off to the side, one of which was missing a leg at the knee. "You got one, but these two failed, I do not except failure and that is something you're going to understand, you see I have a mission for you. Complete this mission and I might let you have Yaxley."

There was noise coming from behind her and she twisted around to see four Death Eaters with Bellatrix in the lead escorting a lifeless body while two other Death Eaters stood guard several feet behind her with their wands pointed at her back. They were not stupidly standing close enough for her to harm without her wand so she turned back to face Voldemort as confidently as she could. "Oh but that can wait!" Voldemort said as he gestured for the Death Eaters to move her over to the side so he could address the others that had just come in.

Tonks listened as Bellatrix told of the raid on the Grangers. Tonks she was impressed that Hermione had taken out three Death Eaters by herself, she was sickened as Voldemort was told of the rape and assault of Mrs. Granger. She had to stifle a laugh as the tale told of Draco losing his manhood, but she lost it at the Grangers deaths, she expected Hermione to be dead along with her parents but then who did the Death Eaters bring with them. It could not be Hermione, they were sent there to kill her, Right? But as she got her emotions under control it didn't sound like it.

Hermione woke up being held upright, by two Death Eaters, directly in front of Voldemort. Bellatrix just a few feet away, not close enough for Hermione to kick her teeth in as she wanted to. Hermione felt fear run through her veins but she found she did not care anymore. Her parents were both dead, she was ready to confront death. They could not do much more to her, and if they gave her any chance, she would take one or two more out before they got her, leaving less for Harry to deal with later, it will be the last act she could do for him, and she planned to make it count. She could not research her way out but all her research will come in handy one last time.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Voldemort's laugh. "I find myself congratulating twice in one day, that's never happened. Hhmm I must be going soft. Miss Granger I am impressed, that has also never happened. Three Death Eaters by a MUD BLOOD, well I will give credit where credit is due." Voldemort bowed flourishing his wand before straightening up. "Bellatrix break every bone in her body but I want her alive to watch as the light in Harry's eyes slowly fades into death."

Bellatrix bounced happy. "Oh thank you master!" she cackled moving towards Hermione with a mad gleam in her eye.

The two Death Eaters tensed, neither wanted to be near Bellatrix when she went to work, collateral damage was always high. The closer Bellatrix got the looser the holds on Hermione became. Soon as Hermione could take advantage of it, she lunged ripping her arm out of their grip and grabbing Bellatrix's wand spun around hitting Bellatrix full in the chest with a Reducto. Hermione continued to use her momentum from the spin to hit the next Death Eater in the gut but then she found herself in a full body bind and the wand in Voldemort's hand. "Stop!" Voldemort yelled as three more Death Eaters were joining the fight. "Leave her!" Voldemort commanded and Hermione found herself floating and being turned to face Voldemort again. "Well done, I should bring Mud Bloods in here more often that was quite entertaining. Chain her in the dungeons but do not harm a hair on her head, When I'm done with Harry she will join us."

"I will never join you. You are a piece of shit, a chicken shit that rules in fear, when you are the one who fears, fears Harry. He's beaten you how many times, wait I've lost count, but I bet you haven't, coward, hiding behind your idiots, maybe you should grow some hair, wear a dress and pigtails." Hermione saw the wand flash towards her; she was hoping for the green bolt of the killing curse. She could not bear to watch them hurt Harry, she would rather die and hope to see him again in a better place, then maybe, maybe she could have what she really wants, but the killing curse did not come, only laughter, Voldemort's laughter before everything went blank.

While Hermione was taken away, Tonks was brought in front of the Dark Lord. "Miss Tonks you are going to fetch Harry for me."

Tonks stood up straight. "Fuck you!" she was not going to fetch Harry, he was safe where he was, and hopefully blissfully unaware of what was happening around him.

Tonks expected to die then but Voldemort just laughed. "Oh you will, if you don't Miss Granger will die a most horrific and painfully slow death followed closely by your parents." At hearing this Tonks slumped in defeat, she was going to have to get Harry.

Harry heard the door bell but did not care; it was not for him besides he was having too much fun learning about this magical spark, he had been thinking about it since he first discovered it four hours ago. At first it was just a small spark that he held between his thumb and forefinger but now he could make a ball as big as he was and keep it floating two feet in front of him.

To test if this new power of his was electricity or not he had taken the light bulb from the lamp that had started all this and made it glow just by holding it. He could even dim the bulb just by varying the amount of power he gave it.

"Boy, get down here!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry reluctantly went down and found Tonks at the door looking grim. "Wants wrong? What's happened?"

Tonks gulped while taking a deep breath, she had been rehearsing what she would say for the last ten minutes but… "Death Eaters attacked The Granger house; Voldemort has Hermione, and will kill her if I don't bring you to him." There she said it, now only if he does not kill me.

Tonks saw his eyes glow almost spark before he closed them taking a deep breath as he did. "Are you working for Voldemort now?" Harry's voice was calm but Tonks could tell he was far from calm and if she gave the wrong answer, she would be dead one second later.

"NO! Yaxley tricked me with a port key, I am just the messenger he threatened Hermione and my family if I did not follow instructions. Harry he's going to make Hermione watch as he slowly kills you, hoping he can turn her in to the new Bellatrix." Tonks continued when Harry looked confused. "Harry, Hermione is amazing, she took out five Death Eaters including Bellatrix with her own wand. Voldemort now wants her for his own."

Tonks jumped back as lighting flashed from Harry's body scorching the walls of the hallway. "Where is he?"

Tonks gulped and held out a letter addressed to him. "Touch it and we go, but I don't have a wand," but at Harry's glare she continued. ", but don't worry I'll find one!"

"Find her that's all I care about, find her, and stay down, play dead if you have to, this ends tonight." Harry said as Hermione waited to die.

The chains were starting to dig into her wrists but Hermione did not care, she needed to conserve energy and not fully standing and letting the chains hold her up was about all she could do. Being chained spread eagle to a wall was not something she ever thought would happen. The cell door opened and a larger version of Goyle from school walked in with a lusty grin on his face brought Hermione out of her musing.

Hermione knew she was in trouble before he even started to pull his very short but thick dick out. Goyle grinned more as Hermione squirmed in the chains, but it was no good all that did was make the cuffs dig deeper into her wrists. Hermione was starting to get desperate as Goyles thick hands started to roam over her body. She tried to pull away as his hands groped her breasts painfully. His grin got bigger as he started fumbling with her jeans.

Goyle was going to fuck her and she could not let that happen, she would rather die; she did not think even Goyle was that stupid but maybe she could scare him off. "I'm a Virgin you idiot!" Hermione yelled as her pants started to slip down her hips, but all that did was to give Goyle a wider smile. Hermione could have kicked herself now he could not resist a virgin, having one would have been beyond his wildest dreams and now he had one all to himself. Now Hermione was even more desperate, "NO you idiot, you'll hurt me and didn't Voldemort…" Goyle jumped back at the name making Hermione almost smile, she could use his fear against him. "You were told not to harm me right?" at Goyles fearful nod Hermione continued. "If you fuck me I'll bleed, what will your master do, if you make me bleed." Goyles eyes widened but it did not look like he quit understood yet. "Your master wants me for himself; he wants to hurt me, to make me bleed. What will he do to you if you do those things and not him?" Finally, Goyle got the message and bolted out of the cell locking the door behind her and only then did Hermione let out a sigh of relief until she realized everything she said was true, she was to be Voldemorts bitch replacing Bellatrix. Hermione shuttered at the thought, maybe she should have let Goyle have his way, for sure, Voldemort would kill him, but if she were lucky, he would kill her along with him, but help was on the way.

The port key dropped them in the middle of twelve Death Eaters each pointing there wands at them.  
>Lucius was strode forward confidently and held out his hand. "Your wand, Potter!"<p>

Harry shrugged as he slowly pulled his wand and handed it over not saying a word. Lucius sneered but turned and walked towards a gate with a large "M" on it. They were at Malfoy manor. 'Why the hell can't the Ministry just bomb this place?' Harry thought as the gates opened at their approach.

Voldemort was sitting on a golden throne with a large smile that looked completely out of place on his snake like face, the throng of Death Eaters moved out of their way. Every Death Eater Voldemort had to be there, all fifty or sixty of them. "Ah Harry you got my invitation, I'm so glad you could make it." Voldemort said as he motioned for Tonks to be moved off to the side and four Death Eaters pulled her away and placing her on her knees while as two held her arms and the other two stood back with their wands pointed at her back. Harry hid the grin that threatened to form on his lips; they were scared of her, good he thought.

Harry turned calmly back to Voldemort, "Where is she?", as Lucius knelt and handed Voldemort Harry's wand.

Voldemort fingered the wand seductively before laying it next to his own beside him. "Oh don't worry Harry, she is unharmed and will be joining us shortly, I can't have her miss your slow and painful death." Voldemort said as four more Death Eaters escorted Hermione in, placing her on her knees and surrounding her, the same as the others had done around Tonks.

Harry stayed calm, Hermione had not looked harmed, that is until his eyes found her pants were open and he could see her light purple knickers inside. Anger flashed, at that moment he did not care about anything but revenge, revenge on Voldemort for touching her. The anger he felt through the stories Tonks told him about Hermione's parents paled in relation to what he felt now. "You dare touch her!" Harry yelled, at first Voldemort did not know what Harry was talking about but then he saw The Mud Bloods opened pants.

Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily as he grabbed his wand, and aimed it at Goyle behind Hermione but before he could send a curse, Voldemorts wand exploded taking several fingers with it. Then before Voldemort could cover his hand, another bolt of lightning streaked out from Harry connecting with the now empty finger sockets. It was a much smaller bolt of lightning, but it kept Voldemort in pain and just distracted enough so he could not apparate away. The much smaller beam was so that Harry could keep Voldemort alive while he focused on the Death Eaters but it had a second added effect, the electrical charge seemed to give Harry complete access to Voldemorts mind; no magical defense could stop it. Harry effortlessly downloaded all of Voldemorts memories.

Voldemort was pathetic, he was teased some in an orphanage, all the kids were but Voldemort nee Tom Riddle tortured those who had dared to tease him, once he learned he could. Harry learned all about Tom Riddles life, as the chaos went on around him, he learned of Tom's time at Hogwarts, the sickness that was Voldemort. He had killed his own father and grandparents, while creating an anchor. Harry had to search to find what Voldemort meant as an anchor, a Horcrux. Harry almost watched as he made each of the five leaving six separate pieces of Voldemort. Harry knew all that Voldemort knew, he watched as countless Death Eaters pledged their support, he watched them take their initiations, raping and killing muggles and muggleborns before finally servicing their dark lord.

During the scant seconds that it took Harry to learn all that was Voldemort he had sent four powerful streaks of lightning towards the four Death Eaters that were holding Hermione, while Tonks was able to free herself taking out three of her captors. When Harry felt a killing curse flying towards him from Lucius a small bit of lightning snaked out and batted the green bolt of magic from the air as the most powerful lightning bolt yet flashed out and struck Lucius, burning a hole right through his chest. Harry continued the small amount of power going into Voldemort as three more killing curses headed towards him. Three more small whiffs of lightning, batted them long before they reached him without even a conscious thought from Harry, the lightning almost had a mind of its own protecting Harry and the girls while attacking any Death Eaters that threatened any of them. Without ever taking his eyes from the withering form of Voldemort, he could feel where all the Death Eaters remained. Tonks was now with Hermione, protecting her with shields while Hermione sent reducto's at the Death Eaters using newly acquired wands, it was not as if their old owners would need them again anyway.

Harry watched as a killing curse narrowly missed Hermione, only saved by Tonks throwing them both out of its way, that brought Harry out of Voldemorts memories and he sent a massive bolt towards that Death Eater who exploded much like Voldemorts wand.

Harry's concentration had lapsed enough for Voldemort to try to reach Harry's wand so Harry pumped more juice into him and Harry watched happily, as foam started to form from his mouth as a large group of Death Eaters were running towards the door and the escape they hoped was beyond. Tonks and Hermione started to pick them off but they would not be able to pick them all off in time so Harry sent a large ball lightning towards the door, it went through the rest of the Death Eaters, burning them, to a crisp. Only one made it to the door who attempted to shut it, hoping that would save him, but that only gave the ball of lightning enough time to vaporize him and the door.

Finally there were only four other beings alive Hermione and Tonks who were cautiously walking towards him, Voldemort who was still being slowly electrocuted and a rat who had taken this time to make a run for it darting between dead bodies as the thinnest bolt of lightning darted out to strike and rat in the hind leg. "Get over here Peter!" Harry ordered.

The rat transformed back into a man, got up off the floor, and slowly limped over to Harry, as Harry reached to retrieve not only his wand but also Hermione's and a third. He handed Hermione her wand and handed Tonks the extra. Tonks took her wand with a smile of thanks as Peter the rat looking man stopped in obvious pain from his shock. He glanced at the convulsing Voldemort before turning back to Harry. "Yes master!"

"I am no one's master!" Harry snapped making Peter flinch. "Get over there." Harry motioned next the still writhing body of Voldemort. Remembering the graveyard over a year ago, Harry said. "Show me your dark mark."

"Yes mas…" Peter stopped when Harry started to glare at the name and instead fearfully flipped his trembling arm to show the blazing dark tattoo.

"Put his thumb on the mark!" Harry ordered Peter, Voldemort tried to pull away but his muscle spasms prevented any sort of resistance, when their hands touched, Peter started spasming along with Voldemort, as the power Harry was pumping into Voldemort now entered his body. Once Peter completed his task Harry increased the power he was sending into Voldemort to make up for there being two people being affected. Harry then clamped his own hand over Voldemorts intending to send a pulse of power through the Dark Mark, if Voldemort could call or even give pain through the marks, similar to the coins that Hermione had made in the previous year. Then maybe he could too but when he touched, he got a screaming pain in his scar just like in the cemetery as the link between the two intensified.

Harry dropped to his knees in agony but continued his hold on Voldemort who was little more than vegetable, but alive, gaining enough control over the pain Harry searched the connection and his new ability found a tread of magic between them like a T.V signal or something. Harry followed the tread back to Voldemort and surprisingly found four more treads. They were the Horcruxes Voldemort had made, there should be another, from what he had learned from Voldemort but maybe it had been destroyed like the diary. Harry could only hope but what to do with these, the snake, the last anchor Voldemort had made was probably here close by, the cup Bellatrix had but Harry could no longer just ask her where it was, the diadem and the locket but what if he could destroy them now or maybe just break their connection to Voldemort. Sending a pulse down one of the links, he felt something snap and that link was gone while Voldemort lurched in obvious pain that had nothing to do with the small amount of power Harry still had cursing through him.

Emboldened Harry sent another pulse through another link and a hissing screech was heard coming from another room in the mansion not far from where they were. Harry turned to Hermione and Tonks. "That was Nagini!" Harry said triumphantly knowing she was dead. He turned back as he sent a third pulse and turned almost giggly when that connection failed and Voldemort convulsed again, only one was felt, no two, his scar must be one Harry realized. The link they shared was the same Voldemort shared with his other Horcruxes. Harry watched the memory as if he himself had done the ritual before Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow after him. Voldemort had meant to use his death, as a baby, to make his final anchor but when the curse rebounded, a piece of Voldemorts warped, and damaged soul, was torn away and ended up in Harry.

Harry felt sick and violated, he wanted to throw up, but he took a deep breath, stood up straight, and sent another pulse to destroy the last of the Horcruxs. But Harry wouldn't feel right until the Horcrux in his scar was destroyed also, finally cleansing himself and making Voldemort mortal again not that Voldemort would be doing anything more than laying in a bed the rest of his natural life as a vegetable, but Harry wouldn't wish that on anyone even Voldemort even after all that he has done.

Ignoring the Horcrux in his scar for the moment, Harry focused on the Dark Mark and sent a pulse through Voldemorts thumb, a pulse with enough power to fry every Death Eater with a Dark Mark, even Yaxley who did not have his mark on his arm; it would not do to have his spies so easily found out.

Throughout the ministry, homes, businesses, and even Hogwarts there were normal looking Wizards clutching their arms or other places and gasping their last breath as a power surge stopped their hearts.

Harry let Wormtail's lifeless hand go and took a deep breath before turning to Hermione. "There's one more thing I have to do, no two." He said but before she could ask, he closed the distance and kissed her. It took Hermione a second to get over the shook but then just as she started to respond to his urgent kiss he was pulling away. Hermione knees were so weak that Tonks had to keep her on her feet. "No matter what happens remember that I love you!" He said before looking at Tonks. "Make sure he's dead!" he ordered and she nodded confused but determined to follow that order as if it came from Madam Bones herself.

Harry smiled weakly at Hermione as the realization started to show on her face and she jumped out of Tonks arms towards Harry to stop him from doing whatever he was doing, "Harry!" she screamed as he sent the last pulse focused on his scar.

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of the loud pops of apparition. Hermione had his head cradled in her lap while she stroked his hair but her attention was off the side. "Are you OK?"

Hermione almost jumped before she looked down at him with a big smile, he would come to know as his smile, she always did that when he walked into a room and such. He could not believe he had just realized that, "Harry!" she almost sang out. "No… are you OK?"

Harry smiled she was always more concerned with his well being then her own also, how can he be so stupid. "I'm great Hermione, is Voldemort…?"

Hermione nodded, but her smiled faded, "When you fell I just turned and… and well…I"

"It's OK Hermione!" Harry said as he stood up and reached down to help her up as well before looking at the now headless Dark Lord.

Before Hermione could answer, a commanding voice interrupted. "What happened here Auror Tonks?"

The three of them turned to find a very confused but surprisingly happy Madam Bones. "Well Mam…!" Tonks started before another pop was heard and everyone turned to find Dumbledore striding over as he took in all the dead Death Eater bodies and the ex Dark Lord still on his throne missing most of a hand and all of his head.

Harry felt a wave of anger as the Professors look of disbelief turned to sadness. The Professor had allowed Voldemort to do everything he did; every death was in some small way Dumbledore's fault. Voldemort knew the Professor would not do anything to stop him, even when he could have all those years ago, there is truth in the saying, 'All that is necessary for evil to triumph is for **good men** to **do nothing'**. Harry knew from his own experience with Dumbledore and his own abuse by his relatives, it was funny, he had went through so much more at the hands of his Uncle and his family then Voldemort had ever gone through at that orphanage but they took different paths. Harry could have easily been just like him, no it wouldn't have been easily but it could have happened, and right now he could easily become the next Dark Lord, if he was of that mind set, luckily for the world he was not, but he would be ready for when the next Dark Lord popped his head up.

"We will just have to be ready for his next return." Dumbledore said as he continued to look at the headless body of ex-Dark Lord.

"You think he'll come back from that?" Director Bones asked amiss the gasps from Hermione and Tonks.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes most assuredly!" he said just as he looked at Harry's scar.

"You knew I was one of his anchors?" Harry said heatedly as his body start to arch lightning. Voldemort learned everything he could find on Horcruxes, he knew if he used a living being that that being would have to die to remove it. It was the reason he only resorted using his snake as a last resort, other than the fact of the possibility of his soul piece taking possession of the body and Voldemort could not allow competition even from himself. He would have been dead long before now if Voldemort had known, it would be better to destroy that anchor, with any means possible, then to let another Tom Riddle with Harry Potters face taking over. Moreover, if that soul piece had obtained a body of its own it would be just as immortal as the original and Voldemort knew that only way to kill him was to destroy all the anchors, the same anchors keeping him immortal. The world would have really been screwed if there was more than one Voldemort just think if six fighting each other, or worse working together.

Dumbledore starting to pull his wand brought Harry out his musings. "How did you…?" but he never got to finish as the tiny bold of lightning seemed to slap his hand shocking him enough to make him flinch and drop the wand as if it had bit him. Using his Quidditch skills Harry grabbed it easily before it had fallen a few inches, while the small spark stayed connected to Dumbledore.

"You dare draw on me?" Harry said with venom in his voice while he read and downloaded Dumbledore's mind the same as he had done with Voldemort. It only took a second to learn everything Dumbledore knew and Harry was not happy. Dumbledore knew all about Voldemort including his Horcruxes maybe not how many but he knew enough. Harry also saw the deceit of Dumbledore, he had learned of many from Voldemorts memories already but Harry took most of them as hearsay but now Harry was learning how real they were and he was sickened.

He learned of the Hallows also. The three items that one could cheat death with; how one was the reason Dumbledore had his father's cloak when it was needed most. The second his wand that he had had for fifty years and was for the reason Dumbledore had so much power and the third a ring or more precisely the stone on the ring "the resurrection stone" able to draw forth the dead.

All three by right were his and not Dumbledore's. It was his family, all those years ago that created or were given them depending on if you believe the stories about Death giving them as gifts to three of Harry ancestors or if they had somehow created them on their own. Either way his father's cloak had been handed down from father to son for centuries as should have the others but they had been lost over time but still they should have returned to his family once found instead of being fought over, murdered over or outright stolen.

Harry erased the memory of the Hollows including that his wand was one, that he had found the stone, and that his dads cloak was one. That knowledge should not be left with Dumbledore, in fact, no one would know about them being real, much less found or together and in Harry's hands. Harry let the spark die. "Thank you Professor for keeping my wand safe and I believe you still have my ring, I do hope you'll send it along as soon as you return to Hogwarts I believe it's been out of my families possession for far too long."

Dumbledore blinked along with everyone else that was watching. "Yes my boy, I will, I should go do that right now as I see there is nothing else for me to do here." With that, Dumbledore apparated away without another word leaving Director Bones, Tonks, and even Hermione at a loss for words as they turned to Harry.

"I guess the shock of finally seeing Voldemort dead, for keeps, finally got to him. I think he needs a rest. Speaking of which Director I know you'll want to get our interviews but it's rather late and it's been a long day, perhaps we could schedule a date, maybe a dinner where Tonks, Hermione and myself could explain everything once your Aurors are done here. You will also have many Death Eater families to talk to; all his followers followed their leader even unto death. It's always best to know who your working for it seems." Tonks and Hermione looked at him with surprise and Harry was sure that the director caught it but neither said anything and the director let it drop, at least for then.

Director Bones looked around and nodded. "Yes I think that would be best, dinner at my house then, I'll send you an invitation when I know more. It's the least I can do and I know Susan would like to catch up, she's told me some of your D.A classes and I'd like to thank you properly for that also and not just for the grades she's sure to get on her owl for DADA."

Harry smiled. "Yes she did great in that little club that Hermione started. It was her idea really."

"Harry!" Hermione was astonished and embarrassed that he would bring her involvement in that. "You were a great teacher Harry." She finished with a yawn. Her body was coming down from the high of the fight and she was quickly becoming dead on her feet. "I'm sorry director." Hermione was now even more embarrassed.

"Oh don't be Miss Granger, it's perfectly fine. Go now and I'll be in touch after things calm down a bit."

Harry and Hermione live happily ever after

Or

Harry, Hermione, and Tonks live happily ever after

Or maybe

Leave Tonks with Remus live happily ever after while Susan makes Harry and Hermiones even happier.

I wrote this a year ago or so, one of my firsts; I cleaned it up some I hope enough.

The end of Part One but thinking of a continuation.


End file.
